Un voisin trop croustifondant
by Les Soeurs Craignos
Summary: CHAPITRE 3 !!!! Venez !!!! Nouvelles confessions de Georgia Nicolson. Mais soudain, un nouveau garçon apparaît dans sa vîe. Son nom ? Draco Malfoy.
1. Chapitre 1

Auteurs : Les Sœurs Craignos 

Titre: Un voisin trop crousti-fondant

Base: Georgia Nicolson & Harry Potter

Résumé : Nouvelles confessions de Georgia Nicolson. Mais soudain, un nouveau garçon apparaît dans sa vie. Son nom ? Draco Malfoy…

C'est notre première fic ensemble alors soyez indulgents… bonne lecture !!!

Chapitre 1 :

Mercredi 9 février 

****

11 heures:

Coup de bigo à Jas.

- Jas ? 

__

- Le pourquoi ? 

- C'est _je, ton grande copain. _

- QUOI ENCORE ?!?!

( Précisons pour la défense de Miss-Culotte-Méga-Couvrante que c'est la 9ième fois que je l'appelle aujourd'hui. )

- Robbie ne m'a TOUJOURS pas appelée ! Tu sais, il a dit qu'il me bigophonerait avant de… snurf… s'en aller… pour… le… 

- PAYS DU KIWI-EN-FOLIE, JE SAIS !!! hurle-t-elle à plein poumons dans le combiné.

Une remarque s'imposait.

- Jasounette, _mon petite camarade_, tu m'as l'air un brin énervée, juge-je, avec un max de philosophitude. T'es vraiment sûre d'avoir pris tes calmants, _le jour d'hui _?

Il n'y a pas de doute, je suis _le très riante._ Trop dommage, je crains que ma blague survolât littéralement ses modestes compétences.

- Jas ? 

- Biiip… biiiip…biiip… 

Et vous appelez ça une amie ? 

*****

****

11 heures 33:

Ai fait une descente prudente (rapport à Angus; Super-Matou succombant de plus en plus à l'appel de la forêt) dans la cuisine, histoire de me sustenter.

__

Le trop magnifique, Mutti était de retour des courses (cherchez l'erreur) ; Angus férocement accroché à une saucisse. Vous ai-je déjà fait remarquer qu'elle possède des flotteurs surdimensionnés ? ( Mutti, pas la saucisse ) 

Quoiqu'il en soit, le pauvre chat a failli se faire assommer lorsque la soi-disant adulte s'est violemment retournée vers lui. 

Crise de folie de la part de Super-Matou qui bondit et se retrouve dans l'évier (rempli d'eau), l'air méchamment étonné. Si vous voulez mon avis, la surcharge pondérale de la bonne femme a dû lui servir de trampoline sans qu'il s'en rende compte.

Mutti, bouche bée, me fait :

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ?!?! 

Résignée, je me fends d'une explication :

- Mutti, les chats AIMENT la saucisse.

Elle recouvre enfin ses esprits et me gratifie d'un tss tss tss dédaigneux doublé d'un impressionnant rajustement de soutif dont elle a le secret. 

Comble de malheur, ma délicieuse petite sœur arrive à l'instant et court chercher Angus (l'animal essayait de manger le torchon). 

Elle le gratifie d'un sourire proprement terrifiant et lui sort:

- Vient, minou, moi aider toi. 

Et elle se permet de l'affliger d'un bécot baveux (beurk) avant de le sortir de l'évier. Pour le ranimer, sans doute. Je ne comprends toujours pas comment elle s'y prend avec ce monstre. 

- Moi faim, grogne-t-elle ensuite.

La respectable ( hum ) mère de famille s'empresse de lui fourrer un pain au chocolat ( c'est Noël ? ) dans l'appendice buccal. 

Ne vous préoccupez pas de moi; je n'ai pas mangé depuis 3 jours.

- Moi aussi FAIM, Mutti, tente-je. 

Elle ne daigne même pas me lancer un regard et monte à l'étage pour… euh… beurk… passons… avec Vati. Enfin je suppute. 

Je m'apprête à me jeter sur le paquet de roulés à la confiture ( suivie par Angus ) quand le bigo sonne. 

Il existe donc des gens qui pensent à moi dans ce bas-monde.

Super-Canon ? ( Je vous précise que je l'aime encore. Quoique… )

Je me précipite.

- Allô ? 

- Gee ? 

- En personne. 

- C'est Dave. Je voulais te dire que j'étais super content qu'on se soit remis ensemble et que je t'aime vraiment. A plus, beauté.

Ho ho. 

****

15 heures:

Qu'est-ce que le point ?

*****

Voilà, c'est tout. D'accord, Draco n'intervient pas encore mais il arrive !!!! On espère que vous avez aimé et, vous voyez le petit bouton, LA, oui, là, en bas, à gauche… siouplaît… cliquez dessus !!!

Ah oui, et si vous voulez nous écrire, voici notre adresse e-mail: **soeurscraignos@yahoo.fr**


	2. Chapitre 2

Auteurs : Les Sœurs Craignos 

Titre: Un voisin trop crousti-fondant

Base: Georgia Nicolson & Harry Potter

Résumé : Nouvelles confessions de Georgia Nicolson. Mais soudain, un nouveau garçon apparaît dans sa vie. Son nom ? Draco Malfoy…

Et voilà le 2ième chapitre tant attendu !!! (applaudissements frénétiques) Merci pour les reviews !!! Ca nous encourage beaucoup !! 

On espère que vous ne serez pas déçues ( pas déjà !!!! ) de ce chapitre; Draco n'intervient PAS ENCORE !!! Mais il viendra dans le suivant, promis.

Réponse au reviewers: 

****

La vache anarchique: OUI !!! Le 4ième est sorti en français!!! Et il est encore plus génial que les autres !!! 

****

Loiaaaa : Trop court ? Ne t'en fais pas, ce chapitre est un peu + long… Nous nous sommes vraiment amusées en l'écrivant !!! Merci d'aimer. 

****

Cammy : contentes que ça te plaise. 

****

Pissenlit: merci du compliment! C'est vrai que nous sommes plongées dans l'univers de Georgia depuis notre plus tendre enfance… 

****

Rory: Tu vas voir dans le 3ième chapitre comment est notre pitit Draco… et tu découvriras les réponses à ta question en temps utiles (lol) !!! 

****

Aranel morticia black: si tu regardes notre réponse à vache anarchique, tu verras s'il y a un 4ième tome… Draco ? Souffrir ? Ca existe, ça ???

Chapitre 2 :

Jeudi 10 février

****

11 heures 23:

Dave la M. ( mon nouveau et soi-disant copain ) vient de m'appeler. Il veut me voir. ( Apparemment, il ne peut plus se passer de moi. )

L'homme me retrouve donc à la grande horloge à 18 heures.

Il est plus que temps que je commence mes préparatifs en vue de cette soirée.

****

11 heures 45:

Ai eu la peur de ma vie. J'étais allongée dans le QG de Libby, Angus, et tous leurs "lopains" ( mon lit ) avec un masque aux rondelles de concombre ( pour refermer les pores de ma divine peau ) sur le visage. 

Soudain, un quidam soulève violemment la rondelle posée sur mon œil droit. Le monstre me décoche un sourire terrifiant. 

Ma charmante petite sœur était de retour du jardin d'enfants arborant fièrement un dentier de vampire. 

- C'est chou !!! 

- Je n'en doute pas, Libbs, essaye-je de grommeler ( je vous rappelle que j'ai toujours mon masque. )

Pour clôturer cette ô combien passionnante conversation, l'hybride d'enfant mange le concombre situé sur le bout de mon nez avant de se carapater. 

Ouf.

La bave ne doit pas faire bon ménage avec les pores de ma peau, car mon nez a viré orang-outan colérique. 

Il faut aussi avouer pour sa défense ( de mon nez, pas de l'orang-outan ) que ma tortionnaire l'a très légèrement mordillé. 

****

11 heures 58:

En train de me vernir les ongles avec une pince à linge sur le nez, rapport au désastre mordillon de pif. 

- Mais qui est ce garçon qui t'appelle tout le temps ?!?! s'écrie Vati en déboulant dans ma ( hum ) chambre. 

Failli renverser la bouteille de vernis sur le couvre-lit, de frayeur. 

J'imagine bien la réaction de mon bien-aimé père si je m'avisais d'entrer sans frapper dans sa chambre. Imaginez également qu'il soit en train de se bécoter avec Mutti.

BEURK. Sortez, images, de mon cerveau !! 

J'éructe donc un " hyunk " pour répondre à son indiscrétion. Chacun sa vie privée, non ?

- Georgia, ne sois pas insolente, s'exclame l'ancêtre de l'âge de pierre. 

- Père, comme je vous l'ai dit et redit, ma vie ne regarde QUE moi. 

- Tu es désespérante ! 

Et le ( laissez-moi rire ) mâle sort furax en claquant la porte.

Les relations familiales ne s'améliorent décidément pas.

****

16 heures 32:

Choix d'habits pour ce soir lorsque le bigo sonne. Je descends ventre-à-terre les escaliers et décroche.

- Allô ? 

- C'est _le sublime filles de le _Top Gang, crient ces dernières en cœur. 

- Ah, _le bonjour _! 

- On va faire _le promenade de le ville. _Tu viens _mit _nous ? 

__

- Le négative. 

- Le pour quoi ? 

- J'ai _le rendez-vous _avec _le garçonne mystérieuse _à 18 heures. 

- QUI ?!?! 

- Dave, réponds-je en toute sobritude.

Concert de " ho" et de "ha".

Je préfère ne pas imaginer la tête d'Ellen.

Remords, remords.

****

17 heures 30:

__

Mucho excitemondo. 

Je suis carrément sublime dans ma mini noire ( brrr - il fait au moins 3° dehors ) , mon col roulé léopard, mes bottes montantes et le sac de Mutti 

( frauduleusement emprunté. ) 

Mon nez a rétréci. Quel soulagement. ( Le truc de la pincette, je réessayerai. )

Plus que le maquillage.

Je commence à m'appliquer le mascara lorsque…

- GEORGIAAAA !!!! 

Je me fourre la brosse dans l'œil et bondis en arrière. Jamais tranquille dans cette baraque de dingues. 

- Oui mère ? 

- MON SAC !!! 

- Quel sac ? demande-je innocemment, en cachant l'objet convoité derrière mon dos. 

Elle me l'arrache des mains et sort. 

C'est tout Mutti, ça. La générosité même.

****

Minuit, dans mon lit:

La soirée fut _perfectemondo. _Dave est trop choupi-trognon, et il embrasse _le très merveilleux, _mais j'ai la lèvre méchamment épuisée. 

Total, je me couche tôt.

__

Bon nuit.

Vendredi 11 février

****

8 heures:

Vati me réveille à l'aube et a l'audace de ma planter un bécot sur la joue. Pas eu le temps de réagir, il m'a eue par surprise. Spasme, spasme.

J'allais lui faire une remarque sanglante quand il me sort cette énormité:

- Georgia, ma chérie…

( Je suis sa chérie depuis quand ?! Au secours !!! )

- J'ai une bonne nouvelle pour toi, poursuit-il.

Tu t'exiles ? Tu m'offres un verrou ? Le Stalag 14 a explosé ?

- Nous avons des nouveaux voisins, et ils ont un fils de ton âge.

Ho ho. Cela mérite réflexion. 

Fini !! Yepeeee !!! … R/W, pliiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiizzzzze !!!!! Le 3ième chapitre arrivera en aout, car Jackie et moi partons en vacances… désolées de vous faire faux bon ! ^_^ 

****


	3. Chapitre 3

Auteurs : Les Sœurs Craignos 

Titre: Un voisin trop crousti-fondant

Base: Georgia Nicolson & Harry Potter

Résumé : Nouvelles confessions de Georgia Nicolson. Mais soudain, un nouveau garçon apparaît dans sa vie. Son nom ? Draco Malfoy…

Le troisième chapitre !!!! Hourraaaaah !!! Merci beaucoup de nous soutenir !!! et merssssi pour tous vos reviews...

Chapitre 3

Samedi 12 février 

****

13 heures 30:

Viens de me réveiller. J'ai l'air d'avoir pris 500 Volts dans les cheveux. 

Encore merci, Bouddha. Ou Dieu. De toute façon, les deux n'ont pas l'air de faire grand cas de ma malheureuse personne. 

Bref, en un mot comme en trente-six, je suis condamnée à rester dans cette maison pendant au moins quelques décennies en attendant que Mutti daigne libérer 

la douche.

Ô miracle, le téléphone sonne !!! Robbie ?!?!

- Allô ?

- C'est re-nous.

Je ne retiens à peine un soupir agacé. Encore mes prétendues amies… 

- _Qu'est-ce que le point ?_

- Ils ont sorti une nouvelle gamme de parfums en ville.

- Le splendeur. J'arrive.

En descendant à toutes bombes (atomiques ) l'escalier, j'aperçois Angus tenant une espèce de boule rousse méchamment indistincte dans la gueule. A première 

vue, une souris.

Pas le temps de m'attarder.

Cependant, comme la chose pousse des petits gémissements plaintifs, je me dis que c'était le moment de reconquérir ma place au paradis.

Total, je me risque à tendre une main plutôt tremblante vers le monstre et sa proie. 

Comme Angus ne réagit pas, trop occupé par son dîner, je pousse l'audace d'aller prendre un balai et à donner des grands coups sur son énorme tête.

Il finit par lâcher la pauvre bête et crache rageusement dans ma direction, avant de s'en aller d'un pas méprisant, style je capte l'appel des Highlands à 100 % 

et vais me dégotter un autre dîner ( exemple: le caniche des Portes-à-Côté. )

Bon débarras.

Je prend le truc dans mes bras, et, totale gentille lui sort:

- Je te comprends, j'ai vécu la même chose. (Je vous jure que c'est vrai.)

Etonnamment, il est entier. 

C'est là que je remarque que c'est un hamster, et qu'il porte un petit collier à son cou.

Il s'appelle James !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

J'ai une pensée émue ( je plaisante ) envers mon cousin du même nom, tripoteur de flotteurs et surnommé Pervers-Pépère par le fait.

Revenons à notre sujet.

James appartient donc aux... Malfoy. 

A pleurer. On n'a pas idée de s'appeler comme ça.

Les nouveaux voisins, je suppose.

Je m'apprête à poser James par terre et à me carapater tranquillement lorsque je me rappelle soudain que ces derniers ont, selon Vati, un fils de mon âge.

S'il est comme mon lamentable cousin, je me tue.

Je décide donc d'aller rendre l'ex-proie de mon chat.

****

14 heures 03:

Commune, la maison.

Mais personne n'est parfait ( sauf mon moi personnel. )

Je sonne.

La porte s'ouvre, et je m'apprête à réclamer un dédommagement ( j'ai quand même risqué ma peau ).

Mais je frise la crise cardiaque quand apparaît Super-Canon II. 

- Ouais ???

Je connais la réponse, impossible de l'articuler. Tout ce que j'arrive à dire est : 

- Nung.

- Quoi ? demande-t-il, interloqué (normal).

Heureusement que j'ai des habits décents, car il me jauge de la tête aux pieds.

Je prends mon souffle, tente de garder mon nez hors de cette affaire ( et de mon visage ) et sort :

- Salut, ça va ? Je suis venue parce que j'ai trouvé ton hamster dans les griffes de mon chat. Je m'appelle Georgia, et toi ?

Trop dément, j'ai réussi.

Il me fait un sourire crousti-fondant ( miam ), et répond : 

- Mon nom est Draco. Draco Malfoy. 

Snack, bave. Quelle voix divine. Une mèche blonde lui tombe sur le visage, et il a les cheveux mi-longs. Ses yeux sont bleu cristal, _le trop splendide._

Gaaaaasp, retenez-moi, sinon je vais lui sauter dessus pour lui suçoter le nez ( et pas que ça .) Gnak, il faut que je mette mes neurones au repos pendant un 

bon moment.

Il porte une chemise verte émeraude, légèrement entrouverte ( aaaaahhhhhh ) et un pantalon moulant noir. 

Je me rends compte soudain qu'il me regarde fixement. Georgia à cerveau ! Je répète: Georgia à cerveau ! Trouve quelque chose d'intelligent à dire! Pas 

comme...

- Je trace hilare à dos de chameau véloce.

Oh non oh non oh non !!! J'ai vraiment dit ça, moi ??!!??!!!

- Tu veux boire quelque chose ?

Incroyable, il ne m'a pas prise pour une extra-terrestre. 

Evidemment, je réponds. 

- Euuuuhhh... OUI . Si tu veux.

- Bien sûr que je veux. Je ne vais pas te laisser comme ça.

Sur-ce, il ramasse James que j'avais laissé tomber et rentre dans la maison, moi sur ses talons.

Mucho excitemondooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo...

Fini !!! Qu'en pensez-vous ??? Le 4ième chapitre arrivera dans un bon bout de temps parce que je ( Alison ) part demain, et Jackie n'est toujours pas rentrée… 

Allez, nous voulons votre avis !!!!


End file.
